Maldito Demonio
by BloodyRosechan97
Summary: /AU/(KaitoxAoko/Ranx?/Aix?)¿Cuánto puede llegar a hacer un humano por otro? Pero, ¿y si esa persona no fuese humana? Aoko Nakamori presenciará en primera fila historias imposibles entre seres distintos a ella y, mientras tanto, tendrá que cuidarse de caer en las garras de ese maldito ser infernal que no deja de rondarla, intentando que caiga en la tentación. /CAP3/
1. Pesadilla

**Notas iniciales:**

Este fanfic está basado en otro fic de MI AUTORÍA que anda por ahí colgado desde el año de la Maricastaña en un foro yaoi (?), como desde entonces he aprendido unas cuantas cosas, he decidido re-escribir la historia con unos personajes y estructuras más adecuadas en lo referente a personalidades y hechos.

Este fanfic puede contener sexo implícito, yuri (chicaxchica), pseudo-pedofilia, parejas no-canon, y formas no muy bonitas de hablar sobre "Dios" debido a la trama de la historia, en ningún momento se trata de crear ningún tipo de debate moral más que simple entretenimiento del lector.

.

**Disclaimer:** Magic Kaito y Detective Conan, así como sus personajes, son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**Prólogo: Pesadilla**

.

El lugar destellaba en distintas gamas de rojo mientras la temperatura iba elevándose a cada segundo. Era algo completamente desconocido para ella, ¿qué hacía allí? ¿Cómo podía volver a casa? ¿Estaba sola o...? La última pregunta ni tan siquiera fue capaz de terminar de formularse. Sentía el cuerpo cada vez más pesado, sus párpados se iban cerrando y ni tan siquiera lograba descubrir qué había a su alrededor. Todo aquel mar de llamas, las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su rostro... su conciencia desaparecía...

Mientras trataba de aguantarlo, una silueta borrosa llamó su atención pronunciando unas palabras que no logró entender. La chica intentó inútilmente enfocar la imagen de quien le había hablado, sin embargo, tan sólo atisbó lo que creyó una inquietante sonrisa, como si ese calor abrasador no le afectara lo más mínimo. Movida por el instinto de supervivencia, estiró la mano hacia aquel ente y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, este estaba muy cerca de ella.

El ser, cobrando una expresión enfermiza, rozó su oreja con los labios antes de susurrarle al oído, como si fuese a contarle un secreto:

"Bienvenida al infierno."

Y despertó.

Se cubrió el cuerpo con sus propios brazos mientras se encogía sentada en la cama, sintiendo el sudor frío y la agitación en medio de la oscuridad. Después, miró a su alrededor: estaba en su habitación, sana y salva. La hora en el reloj marcaba las cinco de la mañana y no había rastros de ningún otro cambio. Con un suspiro, se dejó caer de nuevo entre las sábanas como si tratara de esconderse.

Sólo había sido una pesadilla. Una de las tantas que había tenido a lo largo de su vida. O eso era lo que pensaba a pesar de aquella nítida voz resonando en sus oídos. Ella jamás hubiese podido imaginar que, tras esa noche, su idea de la realidad iba a ser alterada de una forma tan retorcida.

Todo por culpa de un maldito demonio.


	2. Kaito Kuroba

**Capítulo 1: Kaito Kuroba**

* * *

El sueño que la afligía poco a poco estaba acabando con ella, no podía dormirse, ¡no debía! Por mucho que pensara eso, era primera hora del primer día del curso y las pesadillas que la habían asaltado la noche anterior cada dos minutos como si fuese un complot contra ella, no la habían dejado descansar. Finalmente, sucumbió a su subconsciente deseo, quedándose dormida sin remedio.

Con sus ya cumplidos dieciséis años, el interés en los estudios no podría decir que era su punto fuerte, a pesar de que se esforzaba para sacarlos adelante, así que no le resultó muy difícil pasarse durante un rato durmiendo tranquilamente sin atender a las indicaciones que el profesor estaba dando. Sin duda, aquel prometía ser el comienzo de un nada novedoso y aburrido año lleno de tareas y exámenes.

Claro que, era imposible para ella prever que un detalle tan insignificante, como podía ser el que aquella puerta se abriese en el momento en que ella despertaba, podría hacer un poco diferente ese rutinario estilo de vida. Ya que fue entonces cuando él apareció por primera vez, con esa mirada traviesa que lo estaba catalogando de inmediato como la nueva causa perdida del curso.

—Mi nombre es Kaito, Kaito Kuroba. Espero que podamos compartir un curso entretenido —y mientras lo escuchaban, a Aoko le pareció que aquella sonrisa en su rostro era una de las más falsas que había visto en su vida.

Sin mucho interés, perdió la atención hacia el muchacho, otro rebelde más al que los profesores iban a tener que "adiestrar" para mantener la paz dentro del edificio. Pero parecía que el caprichoso destino había decidido que ese nuevo alumno se encaminara en busca de una mesa libre y se detuviese justo a su lado, echándole una extraña mirada a su compañera de la izquierda, ¿acaso el adolescente había pensado en ligarse a Keiko en medio de la jornada escolar? Tampoco es que le resultara algo inverosímil, de todas formas...

—¿Podrías prestarme tu sitio? Me gusta este lado del aula, quiero sentarme ahí —pidió con descaro.

Keiko abrió los ojos con sorpresa, como si aquel chico estuviese loco. El simplemente le dedicó durante unos segundos una expresión retorcida. Entonces, la joven apretó un poco los puños antes de finalmente levantarse del asiento para cambiarlo por el que había unas mesas más alejadas bajo la atónita mirada de Aoko. El chico se dejó caer en la silla como si nada dirigiendo los ojos a su nueva compañera, examinándola.

—Nada mal —comentó haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

¿Por qué había hecho tal cosa? No veía razón alguna para que alguien apartara a otra persona solo por sentarse allí. ¿Quizás se veía mejor? ¿O el profesor tenía el lugar como punto ciego? ¿La mesa sería más cómoda? Cada pregunta se volvía más estúpida, claro que no podía ser ninguna de esas opciones; tampoco estaba segura de si quería saberlo, pues aquel muchacho le transmitía bastantes malas vibraciones. Tal vez eso de que las primeras impresiones eran las más impactantes podría ser verdad, desde luego, la de Kaito la había golpeado de lleno.

Para colmo, el profesor ni se había inmutado con la acción del adolescente, al contrario, se giró y empezó a escribir en la pizarra con su típica seriedad de años anteriores. No había solución, debería resignarse a que la agradable compañía de Keiko fuese reemplazada por aquel aspirante a macarra con el cabello semi-despeinado.

—No responder cuando te hablan es de mala educación, señorita Nakamori —de nuevo oyó aquella voz irritante y burlona.

—Hablar en clase también lo es, ¿no crees? —comentó al fin— Además... ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? —inquirió mirándolo de reojo, ¿cuándo podría haberlo oído? Ella estaba segura de no habérselo dicho.

—Um... eso es porque... —se llevó la mano al mentón mientras aparentaba meditar la respuesta antes de sonreír— ¿Quién sabe? ¡Quizás el destino quiere juntarnos!

Aoko vaciló un instante rodando los ojos y aguantó el impulso de levantarse para salir de allí. ¿Destino? Menuda tontería, incluso si algo como eso existía, ¿quién querría estar al lado de alguien que parecía tan molesto? Aunque bien segura estaba ella de que sólo trataba de burlarse, típico de quien transmitía una sensación tan infantil. Y con cada hora que iba pasando, más lo confirmaba. ¿Acaso Kaito nunca se callaba? ¡Sólo hablaba de estupideces!

En vez de aprender a analizar aquellas frases del libro que tenía sobre la mesa, había memorizado sin saber cómo varios nombres de magos que ella no había oído hasta ese momento. ¿Quiénes serían? Tampoco le resultaba importante, al contrario que a su compañero, quien hablaba de funciones de magia con emoción, olvidando que tendría que haber escrito los kanjis japoneses que había en la pizarra.

Casi saltó de la silla para escapar de la acosadora mirada de aquel chico cuando el timbre del fin de clases sonó, al encontrar a Keiko, la tomó de la mano y se reprimió para no salir corriendo del aula. Al llegar a la calle, soltó a su amiga para luego estirar los brazos tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó al sentirse libre mientras echaba a caminar— ¿Damos una vuelta antes de volver? Necesito despejarme un rato.

Su compañera asintió sonriente volviendo a sujetarla de la mano para llevarla por alguno de los caminos que tanto conocía de la de veces que había recorrido toda la ciudad. Aunque en realidad desde el instituto la mayoría eran conocidos. Por un momento, Aoko se detuvo al sentir un escalofrío, era como si alguien la estuviese observando. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, pero sólo logró ver a una estudiante que estaba apoyada contra el muro del edificio escolar, mirando al cielo. Le resultó curioso el pensar que se parecía a ella. No obstante, restó importancia a ese hecho ante las llamadas de su amiga y reanudó la marcha.

Un poco más arriba, desde la ventana de su clase asignada, podía verse como Kaito Kuroba seguía su figura con la mirada hasta que desapareció en la lejanía mientras curvaba sus labios en una sonrisa.

—¡Ah! —Aoko ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando sintió su pie hundirse en la tierra del parque que quedaba de camino hacia el local que su amiga había escogido.

—¿Estás bien? —fue a socorrerla antes de que se cayera en el barro y la agarró como pudo tratando de no perder el equilibrio— ¡Tienes que tener más cuidado! —exclamó al lograr sacarla a la acera mirándola con reproche— ¿En qué has estado pensando todo el día? —preguntó moviendo una mano frente a sus ojos— Llevamos ya un buen rato caminando y no has dicho palabra —suspiró y no pudo evitar una expresión divertida ante la idea que había llegado a su mente—, ¿no será que te has enamorado del chico nuevo? —finalmente se echó a reír ante la mirada asesina de su compañera— ¿Qué? Aunque le falten modales es bastante guapo, y parece que no te ha quitado el ojo de encima en todo el día.

Aoko bufó.

—¡Y por esa razón lo detesto! —cruzó los brazos volviendo a emprender el paso— Aún siento como si lo tuviera detrás de mí observándome, no sé qué es, pero tiene algo en la cara que no me gusta —terminó por abrazarse a sí misma—. Da miedo —condesó ladeando la cabeza hacia su amiga mientras se detenía— Es aquí, ¿verdad? El café Poirot —miró el letrero frente a ella.

—¡Sí! —Keiko tomó el brazo de su amiga apresurándose a entrar— Hace poco empezó a trabajar aquí un hombre muy guapo —la otra chica rodó los ojos al escucharla—, Suzuki, la de la otra clase, dijo que se llamaba Amuro To... To...

—Amuro Tooru —finalizó el camarero que llevaba una de las bandejas cerca de ellas—; ese es mi nombre.

Y entonces el rostro de Keiko se ruborizó al haber sido descubierta. ¡La había oído! Ante eso, el chico solo pudo ocultar su diversión antes de fijarse en la otra joven que la acompañaba. "Conque es ella..." Sonrió al recordar algo para luego indicarles donde podían sentarse en una de las mesas libres. Serenamente, olvidando los hechos anteriores, le acercó una carta a cada una y se despidió de ellas tras recomendarles alguna de las bebidas tan populares de la cafetería.

Ya hechos los pedidos, Aoko se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla soltando un suspiro. Miró a su alrededor, ¿por qué seguía sintiendo que la observaban? Quizás el cansancio y las pesadillas de la noche anterior estaban haciendo mella en su subconsciente. Era mejor pensar en el batido de frutas que estaba viniendo hacia ella traído por otra de las camareras, parecía apetecible, casi sentía que su estómago empezaría a gruñir en cualquier momento. Para su suerte, no tardó en tenerlo en la mesa y lo tomó con cuidado esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

Mientras las dos amigas tenían una de esas charlas habituales sobre el inicio del curso y algún cotilleo sobre sus antiguas compañeras, la gente no fue capaz de percatarse a tiempo de la figura enmascarada que atravesaba la puerta y sacaba una pistola de su chaqueta negra; para hacerse notar, disparó al techo rompiendo una de las lámparas.

—¡Arriba las manos!

La gente empezó a alterarse al ser consciente de la amenaza y pronto el caos reinó por el local. ¿Qué demonios ocurría? Aoko no tuvo tiempo suficiente en detenerse a ver al agresor, pues el camarero al que antes habían conocido se colocó delante de la mesa de las dos jóvenes tapándoles la visión mientras alzaba las manos. Las miró de reojo y les sonrió. "Todo va a estar bien" creyó oír Aoko aunque los labios del hombre no se moviesen.

Por otra parte, los empleados estaban desconcertados, ¿un atraco? Pero aquel lugar era solo una cafetería, ¿no hubiera sido más eficaz robar en otro tipo de tienda? Nunca lo sabrían, en aquel momento solo podían hacer lo que aquella persona les pedía rezando porque no saliese ningún herido. Apartando la vista de esa escena, Amuro echó una mirada a una de las mesas más alejadas, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de quien estaba allí sentado. Tranquilamente, bajo la atenta mirada del camarero, se levantó echando a caminar hacia el atracador.

—Quédate quieto —el hombre quiso girar la cabeza, pero el sentir lo que parecía ser un revolver en su nuca se lo impidió—. Así me gusta —escuchó la voz arrogante tras él—. ¡Tú, el camarero! —se dirigió a Amuro—. Busca un teléfono y llama a la policía.

Sin sobresaltarse, el chico obedeció a aquella voz saliendo del campo de visión de las estudiantes para ir a por el teléfono. Entonces, ambas abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer el rostro de aquella persona. La expresión de Aoko se desencajó, no era posible, ¿o sí? ¿No sería esa otra de sus pesadillas? Se pellizcó en un impulso para comprobarlo. Aquella inverosímil escena no se disipó. Ahí estaba él, su nuevo compañero de clase, con su sonrisa arrogante apuntando al atracador con una extraña pistola.

¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba? La chica vio a su compañero ladear la cabeza hacia ella moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido alguno. Ni siquiera le hizo falta para entenderlo, ya que sorprendentemente, había sido capaz de leer lo que estos decían.

"Kaito, Kaito Kuroba."

Y las palabras volaron a su mente junto a la voz del chico grabándose al instante.

Como si le quemaran.


	3. Como el agua y el aceite

**Capítulo 2: **

**Como el agua y el aceite**

* * *

Los rayos del sol, molestos, se colaron por la ventana haciendo que la joven se hundiese más entre las sábanas azules que se extendían a lo largo del colchón. Estaba cansada, sin embargo, el despertador comenzó a sonar para sacarla de su ensoñación casi burlándose de ella. Ante esto, sacó una mano de la cama y la estiró tanteando con ella la mesilla de noche intentando encontrar el endemoniado aparato.

—¿Le han dicho que la pereza es pecado, señorita?

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó dejando caer la almohada ante el impulso, tan solo para encontrarse con esa falsa sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho que la observaba tranquilamente desde la ventana. ¿Allanamiento de morada? No le hubiese parecido un hecho tan extraño si no recordase que vivía en un cuarto piso. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado ahí? ¡Ese idiota estaba loco!

Ahogó la exclamación de sorpresa y decidió ignorarlo acercándose a la puerta del baño tras recoger el uniforme escolar, pues era obvio que no iba a cambiarse delante de él.

—Deberías desaparecer antes de que mi padre se despierte y te mate —le dijo secamente antes de encerrarse.

Ya dentro, suspiró, la situación se había vuelto demasiado pesada. Si no recordaba mal debido al cansancio, habían pasado unos cuatro días desde que lo conoció. Desde que ese arrogante había decidido robarle el asiento a su compañera y había ayudado a detener a un criminal en aquel café del que tanto le gustaba hablar a Keiko. ¿Por qué estuvo allí ese día? Ella no había sido capaz de verlo entrar; tampoco se había esperado, por supuesto, que llevase encima una pistola de cartas —como según él deberían llevar los magos—, ni mucho menos que hubiese sido tan temerario como para marcarse tal farol fingiendo que era un arma de verdad. Un solo error y hubiese acabado en el hospital.

Por si fuese poco, las pesadillas continuaban asaltándola noche tras noche, y la pregunta de Kaito aquella mañana la había alterado. "Pecado". Volvió a suspirar. ¿Qué podría decirle cualquier psicólogo sobre soñar constantemente que era enviada al infierno? Seguro que cualquiera de sus compañeros de clase se burlaría de ella o la mandaría directa al manicomio.

"¿Tienes miedo?"

Aoko apretó los puños y siguió vistiéndose mientras trataba de ignorar aquella voz que la perseguía desde sus sueños. Una voz que se le hacía a cada segundo más familiar, pero que algo bloqueaba que pudiese identificarla. ¿Se estaría volviendo realmente loca? Sacudió la cabeza en un vano intento de olvidarlo. Además, tenía problemas mucho más importantes en los que concentrarse, y con problemas quería decir "Kaito Kuroba".

Tomó aire antes de terminar de ponerse los calcetines y salió luego del baño rezando porque el chico se hubiese marchado. Lástima que Dios no parecía estar de su lado, pues frente a ella se hallaba de nuevo su compañero, quien inspeccionaba la habitación concentrado tras haberse colado dentro.

"Genial"

—¿Te parece bonito colarte en casas ajenas? —hizo una pregunta retórica mientras buscaba con qué peinarse el cabello revuelto.

—Depende mucho de la casa. La de esa amiga tuya, Momoi no sé qué más, está llena de pósteres de ídolos de veinte años, realmente espeluznante.

La joven tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no saltar sobre él y ahorcarlo con las manos. Pero, ¿de qué iba ese tipo metiéndose en su habitación y en la de Keiko? Casi podía habérselo imaginado como un ladrón profesional; tenía la osadía, el descaro y la destreza suficientes. ¡Cómo le hubiese gustado que hubiera sido así! De esa forma, su padre, inspector de policía de segunda división, podría meterlo entre rejas y no estaría allí sacándola de sus casillas.

—Detesto a la gente con tendencias criminales —masculló sin mirarlo.

—En cambio, yo soy fanático de ver las caras desasosegadas de la policía —respondió sin perder su sonrisa al haber conseguido escucharla. ¡Encima lo reconocía!

—Cállate y sal de aquí —ordenó ella con pesadez antes de tomar sus cosas para irse de la habitación. Estaba segura de que él no la seguiría—. ¡Qué martirio! —se llevó una mano a la cabeza sintiendo un pequeño dolor por el estrés y el sueño. Al menos tendría unos minutos de paz antes de volver a encontrarse al adolescente.

Así, se dirigió al instituto sin ganas, tras probar a penas unos bocados del desayuno. No tenía hambre, solo quería dormir. Por un momento, se le ocurrió la idea de fingir estar enferma, pero pronto la desechó, no podía estar escaqueándose de sus obligaciones por nimiedades como esas. Llevó una mano a su rostro y frotó sus ojos tratando de desperezarse, bastaba con aguantar un poco más para el fin de semana, sólo tenía que superar ese viernes por la mañana.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos, que al mirar la hora se dio cuenta de que iba a llegar tarde y echó a correr. ¡Solo faltaban cinco minutos! Se mordió los labios y giró rápidamente la esquina sin percatarse de la persona que pasaba por allí en aquel momento, lo que ocasionó que chocara con el desconocido y se tambaleara. Cuando estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo, el brazo de aquella persona la sostuvo y ella abrió los ojos —los cuales había cerrado ante el impacto—; encontrándose con un adolescente de apariencia extranjera.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó antes de escapar de nuevo por las prisas.

¡Qué mala suerte tenía! Fue lo que pensó mientras dejaba atrás al chico rubio que se había quedado observándola tras el accidente. Sin embargo, eso no le resultaba importante, tenía que llegar a clase a tiempo o la dejarían fuera. Miró el reloj al poner el pie en el recinto escolar, ya se había retrasado demasiado. Apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas tomando el aire que le faltaba y de nuevo echó a caminar con cansancio, menuda semana llevaba.

—¿Saltándose las clases? Chica mala.

Aoko ahogó una maldición al escuchar aquella voz burlona. ¡No era posible! Y sin embargo, allí, frente a ella, se hallaba Kaito Kuroba apoyado contra la pared del pasillo como si la hubiese estado esperando. ¿No le bastaba con haberla molestado esa mañana? Aún no había logrado averiguar cómo pudo haberse subido hasta su piso.

—Podría decirte lo mismo, ¿no crees? —su compañero le acercó una mano y sujetó su brazo tirando de ella— ¡Oye!, ¿qué crees que ha...?

No pudo terminar la frase ya que el chico le tapó la boca y la atrajo contra su cuerpo escondiéndose en la esquina siguiente del pasillo al escuchar unos pasos que resonaban por el corredor. Kaito ladeó la cabeza echando una mirada furtiva hacia el sonido. "Lo sabía..." Pensó dejando ver una expresión de molestia al reconocer aquella figura que se aproximaba. "¿Cómo me ha encontrado?" Sin previo aviso, empezó a correr con la adolescente que trataba de no caerse sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

Finalmente, el chico sonrió al encontrar uno de los baños cerca de allí y la empujó dentro de uno de los cubículos cerrando la puerta con pestillo tras pasar bajo la mirada atónita de su compañera. ¿Aquella situación era real? La cosa no pintaba precisamente bien para ella, primero: ¿por qué habían salido corriendo? Segundo: ¿qué hacía encerrada en el baño de hombres con ese condenado de Kaito? Sentía que en cualquier momento empezaría a sudar frío del susto que llevaba encima, si tan solo no se hubiese quedado pensando por el camino...

Al notar que su compañero no estaba atento a sus movimientos, deslizó la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta con la intención de abrirla, no obstante, su fuga fue frustrada por la mano del contrario que agarró su muñeca con algo de fuerza alejándola sin siquiera haber posado la vista en ella, clavando los ojos en dirección a la salida como si pudiese ver a través de las paredes. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? La voz que perseguía a Aoko en sueños resonó de nuevo en su mente con una orden repentina: "Quédate quieta", y ella abrió mucho los ojos cuando al fin pudo reconocerla.

Era la voz del chico que la sujetaba.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía que ver ese idiota amante de la magia con sus pesadillas? Si se detenía a darle vueltas, todo había empezado el mismo día que él apareció en su vida, y desde entonces no dejaba de aparecerse en cada lugar al que iba como un acosador, ¿realmente sus sueños extraños tenían algún significado? Tomó aire tratando de tranquilizarse, estaba empezando a marearse y eso no podía ser bueno. Se llevó la mano libre a la cabeza tratando de recomponerse, ¿sería efecto del sueño? Era lo más probable, pues esa semana había sido demasiado dura. Cerró los ojos ante la sensación de empezar a ver borroso y se tambaleó.

Lo último que logró ver antes de desmayarse fueron los brazos de Kaito evitando su caída.

Despertó tiempo después, sin saber muy bien cuánto había pasado. Por un instante sintió que su cuerpo ardía, lo que la hizo levantarse sobresaltada sólo para encontrarse recostada contra uno de los árboles del recinto escolar. Instintivamente, buscó con la mirada a la persona que la había traído allí, y pronto se encontró con los ojos azules de su compañero que la observaba a su lado sin mucho interés.

—Te ha dado un bajón de tensión, ¿acaso intentas bajar de peso vomitando? —antes de poder decir nada más se llevó un golpe de Aoko.

—¿Me estás llamando gorda o anoréxica? —preguntó malhumorada y se cruzó de brazos dejando chocar su espalda con el árbol. ¡Sólo a él se le ocurría!

—No hace falta que me agradezcas por ahorrarte el golpe en el baño, de verdad —ironizó él haciendo una mueca de fastidio mientras estiraba los brazos para desperezarse.

—No hubiese pasado si cierto idiota no me hubiera encerrado ahí como un loco paranoico —reprochó—. Y, si hubiese entrado alguien, ¿qué crees que habría pensado?

—Pues probablemente que me estaba tirando a mi compañera de clase, pero no veo qué tiene de importante —esquivó el nuevo puñetazo de Aoko por los pelos.

La adolescente se levantó y sacudió su uniforme, ¿acaso Kaito podía ser más molesto? Había sido un completo error el mero hecho de responderle algo, después de todo ese chico no se tomaba nada en serio. Aunque... Lo miró de reojo una última vez mientras caminaba de vuelta al edificio donde impartían las clases, recibiendo su típica expresión como respuesta y volvió la vista al frente. ¿Por qué había reaccionado como si estuviese huyendo de algo en el pasillo? Junto a la voz que le provocaba escalofríos, aquella pregunta no dejaba de inquietarla.

Sus pesadillas... suspiró, ¿eran solo coincidencias?

Viéndola alejarse, Kaito se incorporó con tranquilidad guardando las manos en los bolsillos y no pudo evitar una pequeña risa que escapó de sus labios. Era realmente interesante, esa chica... alzó la mirada al cielo y frunció un poco el ceño cuando una pluma blanca cayó sobre su cabello. Con cuidado, la tomó entre sus manos en silencio para después guardarla en su bolsillo pensativo. "Así que ya me ha encontrado..." Chasqueó la lengua y abrió la boca sin mirar atrás.

—¿No te cansas de entrometerte en mi vida, Saguru Hakuba?

El viento meció los cabellos rubios del recién nombrado que se hallaba sentado sobre el muro que delimitaba el recinto escolar, aparentaba ser un poco mayor que él, pero eso era lo de menos en aquel momento. Después de todo, la edad carecía de importancia para ellos. El tiempo de conocerse, sin embargo, resultaba ser bastante más molesto a cada instante.

—Sabes de sobra que no pienso dejarte seguir armando líos, Kid.

—¿Qué líos? —el adolescente se hizo el desentendido mientras se apoyaba tranquilamente en el árbol, mirando al fin a su conocido.

—No hagas como que no lo supieras —saltó para bajar al suelo y caminar hacia él—. Por mucho que te escapases antes de que nos encontráramos hace un rato...—se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros— cuando me choqué con ella esta mañana pude olerlo —masculló clavando sus ojos en los suyos—; apestaba a ti, a ese maldito aroma a demonio.

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_

_Aviso de que las fechas de subida pueden tardar un poco más de lo que ha sido hasta ahora (para el que siguiera mi anterior fanfic se daría cuenta de que actualizaba muy rápido); pero sigo y seguiré con mis proyectos._

_Cualquier crítica es bienvenida._

_See you._


	4. Ángel Guardián

**Capítulo 3: Ángel Guardián**

* * *

"Huye".

Aoko se abrazó a sí misma, a penas un segundo, hasta que salió del trance en el que se encontraba. Alzó la mirada lentamente para encontrarse con los kanji japoneses escritos en la pizarra. Luego, ladeó la cabeza hacia el asiento vacío a su lado, el mismo que Kaito le había robado a Keiko el día de su llegada. ¿Dónde se habría metido ese idiota? En parte, no tenerlo cerca la tranquilizaba, pero estaba demasiado preocupada por aquella advertencia fantasma: "Huye". ¿De qué tenía que huir exactamente? Aquella vez, no era la misma voz que se manifestaba en sus pesadillas, al contrario de esta, le transmitía una sensación más pacífica. ¿Se estaría volviendo esquizofrénica acaso? Una mueca de desagrado se pintó en su rostro ante la idea.

—Perdona...—se giró hacia atrás al escuchar a otra chica cuando salió de su aula de clase— Tú eres Aoko Nakamori, ¿verdad? —reconoció a la dueña de aquellas palabras al recordar que era la joven que solía estar mirando al cielo a la salida del instituto— Soy Ran Mouri, de la clase A, un amigo mío me ha hablado de ti. según él nos parecemos, ¡qué cosas tiene!, ¿no crees?

—¿Parecernos? —la observó durante un instante, sí, tenía razón en que tenían un cierto aire la una a la otra... y ambas los sabían de las pocas veces que se habían fijado al encontrarse desde lejos— Realmente no pensé que alguien notaría eso, como no tenemos ninguna materia en común... —comentó llevándose la mano al mentón, pensativa— Pero, ¿quién te ha hablado de mí? —le costaba creer que alguno de sus compañeros de clase conociera a aquella chica.

—En realidad... —se detuvo un instante como si estuviese pensando las palabras concretas que debía decir— Tú no lo conoces, acaba de llegar de intercambio desde Londres —sonrió ahora ya más confiada—; parece que se encontró contigo en algún momento del día y pensó que eras yo, ¡es realmente un desastre!

Aoko la miró interrogante, ¿se habían encontrado aquel día? Pero si lo que había hecho era solo correr con Kaito y volver a clase... Trató de recordar los sucesos totales del día y finalmente dio con un hecho antes del incidente que su "querido" nuevo compañero de clase le había hecho pasar (¿por qué no lograba olvidar esas vergonzosas escenas?).

—¡Ah! ¿Sería quizás el chico rubio con el que me tropecé cuando estaba viniendo a clase? ¡Dile que lo siento mucho! ¡De verdad no quería chocar! —exclamó inclinándose a modo de disculpa por su torpeza.

—No, ¡no te preocupes! —Ran le sonrió de nuevo mientras negaba con la cabeza— Es su culpa por irse de la clase que le tocaba empezar esta mañana —asintió convencida y le extendió una mano—, ¿quieres que vayamos luego a la heladería de enfrente? Me gustaría seguir conversando contigo, pero me temo que los cambios de clase son tan cortos —alargó las últimas palabras en un suspiro y Aoko asintió, esa chica le transmitía buenas vibraciones, ¡alguien normal por fin! Pensó con ganas de que llegara la hora y pudiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Kaito a cada minuto.

Sin embargo, y como siempre, la suerte no estaba de su parte, pues cuando iba al baño para poder echarse agua en la cara y despejarse, tuvo que detenerse en seco y esconderse en la esquina del pasillo al ver a su acosador justo al lado, hablando de alguna cosa con el chico del pelo rubio que la había confundido con su nueva amiga; ambos tenían una expresión seria en su rostro y Kaito parecía bastante fastidiado, apoyándose en la pared con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos.

—Deja de jugar, Kid, este no es tu territorio, no puedes ir haciendo lo que te da la gana sin permiso —habló el de apariencia extranjera con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya te he dicho que dejes de meterte en lo que no te llaman —atacó el otro chasqueando la lengua—, si Bourbon no quiere que esté en su zona ya me lo dirá él mismo, ¿no crees? Además, deja de llamarme "Kid", las cosas han cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—¿En qué han cambiado? —inquirió Saguru alzando una ceja— Que te guste usar un nombre diferente cada doscientos años no hace que dejes de ser el mismo demonio malcriado de siempre.

El timbre del inicio de la nueva clase resonó cortando la tensión entre ellos.

—Ah, me encantaría seguir con esta animada conversación, Hakuba, pero tanto tú como yo tenemos obligaciones como estudiantes, ¿no crees? —preguntó con una sonrisa irónica y echó a caminar mirando al frente.

Cuando el otro chico iba a responder, Kaito se detuvo en seco y le lanzó una mirada de reojo que él pudo interpretar como un "Cállate o te mato". Entonces, el que había respondido al nombre de "Kid" estiró una mano y agarró la muñeca de la joven que había estado espiándolos descubriendola ante el otro. Aoko sintió un escalofrío ante la expresión fulminante de su compañero hacia ella, la cual pronto se suavizó en la sonrisa arrogante que acostumbraba a utilizar.

—¿Tanto me echabas de menos que tenías que buscarme, señorita? —tiró de ella hacia él pasando los brazo alrededor de su cintura, generando una mueca de desagrado en su compañera— Te presento a Saguru Hakuba, un buen amigo mío que conocí en Inglaterra hace tiempo —miró al chico con complicidad—; Hakuba, te presento a Aoko Nakamori, mi futura novia.

Los ojos de la estudiante se abrieron como platos mientras sus mejillas cobraban un color rojizo, ¿de qué diablos hablaba ese pedazo de idiota? ¿Su futura novia? Ah, no, eso no iba a pasar ni en un millón de años. Como pudo, Aoko elevó hasta los hombros de su acosador y lo empujó tratando de librarse de aquel incómodo agarre lo antes posible. Si ella creía haberse vuelto loca, tenía la certeza de que Kaito estaba mucho peor que ella, era un completo descarado.

—No deberías tratar así a las mujeres, Kuroba, por eso tus relaciones siempre han durado tan poco —lo regañó el alumno transferido mientras ayudaba a la joven a deshacerse del baboso de su "amigo"—. Perdona a este desastre andante —dijo refiriéndose a Kaito mientras tomaba la mano de Aoko—, es como un niño, no sabe ni lo que dice —explicó tranquilamente llevándosela a los labios para besarla—. Es un placer conocerte —finalizó dedicándole una sonrisa cortés sintiendo los ojos de Kaito clavados en él aunque no pudiese verlo. Ella se sonrojó.

—Menos parloteo, casanova —dijo Kaito empujando a Saguru hacia otro lado—. Vas a la clase A, ¿verdad? Pues corre, está en el otro pasillo —intentó echarlo rápidamente de allí para luego tomar la mano de la adolescente y tirar de ella en dirección contraria mascullando algo entre dientes que ella no fue capaz de entender.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Aoko había logrado escuchar algunos trozos de la conversación, aunque con dificultad debido a la distancia, y esa mirada severa cuando la había encontrado... no se parecía nada a ninguna de las que le había visto al chico antes, es más, había llegado a darle miedo. ¿Qué era lo que Kaito quería de ella? ¿Qué escondía? ¿Y qué había sido ese teatro del "buen amigo de Inglaterra"? Era más que obvio que ellos dos se llevaban como el agua y el aceite, ¿por qué Hakuba lo había llamado Kid? ¿Y qué era eso del territorio? Poco más había logrado entender de las palabras de ambos alumnos.

Sin atreverse a hacer preguntas, fue arrastrada hasta su aula por su compañero; entró aún con la sensación de desasosiego en el cuerpo y echó un último vistazo al pasillo, donde por un momento la imagen de Ran Mouri pareció mover los labios pronunciando unas palabras para ella, pero al pestañear ya había desaparecido. Sólo quedó el reflejo de una pluma blanca posándose en el suelo antes de que la puerta del salón se cerrase.

Y volvía a su pesadilla. Se pasó el resto del horario escolar mirando el reloj rezando porque llegara al último minuto de la jornada escolar; a su lado, Kaito no le dirigía la palabra, parecía distante, sumido en su mundo. ¿Sería por la extraña conversación con el extranjero? Por un instante Aoko pensó que echaba de menos a su compañero despreocupado con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero pronto desechó la idea, ¿en qué pensaba? Era mejor para ella no tener a ese chico acosándola minuto tras otro.

A la salida todo seguía tranquilo. Kaito aún no le dirigía la palabra, ¿qué estaría pasando por la mente de ese chico? Trató de olvidarse de eso y buscó con la mirada hasta hallar a su nueva amiga que la saludaba moviendo una de sus manos con ahínco. Sonrió, al menos tenía alguien con quien distraerse, pues Keiko había quedado con esa tal Sonoko de la otra clase esa tarde, y la idea de seguirlas a uno de esos sitios donde las fans histéricas se reunían no le hacía mucha gracia...

Fuera como fuese, finalmente había acabado pidiendo una copa de helado junto a su compañera, hablando de cualquier cosa mientras esperaban que trajeran los pedidos. Realmente se parecían en algunos aspectos, además de físicamente, ¿quién diría que encontraría a alguien así en su mismo instituto? Ella sí que era una buena persona, no como ese estúpido de Kaito. Aunque ella conocía a Hakuba Saguru, quién a la vez era un viejo "amigo" de su nuevo compañero... ¿Sería posible que Ran lo conociese?

—¿Sabes? La primera semana llegó un desconocido a mi clase... —comenzó a decir jugando con la cuchara del helado que acababan de dejarle en la mesa— Se ha empeñado en perseguirme a todas partes; es un completo idiota —frunció el ceño.

—¿De verdad? A lo mejor simplemente le gustas —le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice riendo un poco ante el rostro de fastidio de la otra chica—. ¿Y cómo se llama el señor completo idiota?

—Kuroba —respondió llevándose una cucharada de helado a la boca—. Kaito Kuroba.

Aoko alzó la mirada —que había mantenido en el postre al resultarle incómodo hablar de ese acosador— y pestañeó algo extrañada ante la expresión que su compañera le mostraba: Ran había abierto los ojos algo más de lo normal, se veía pálida y su cucharilla había caído al suelo por descuido; al chocar contra este, hizo que la joven reaccionara y se agachara a recogerla para después suavizar su expresión y sonreírle de nuevo a la otra adolescente. Como Aoko sospechaba, había reaccionado antes ese nombre, pero, ¿por qué de esa forma? ¿Acaso había tenido alguna mala experiencia con él? Miles de hipótesis se pasaron por su cabeza, ¿de qué podía llegar a ser capaz ese chico?

—¿Te suena? —se aventuró a preguntar sin saber si debía hacerlo—. Cuando estaba buscando el baño lo vi hablando con Hakuba y se me ocurrió que a lo mejor daba la casualidad de qué también os conocisteis en algún otro lugar, ¿tú también viviste en Inglaterra? —Ran suspiró.

—No lo conozco, al menos no directamente —negó mientras fruncía el ceño y se comía un poco de helado—; aunque sí he oído hablar de él, no hay día que Hakuba no lo nombre, Kid esto, Kid lo otro...

—¿Kid? —hallase ahí de nuevo aquel nombre extraño.

—Kaito, quise decir Kaito —dejó escapar una pequeña risa nerviosa—. No te preocupes por él, si te molesta puedo hacerte de guardaespaldas, se me dan bastante bien las artes marciales —chocó un puño contra su otra mano sonriéndole.

Mentira. Aoko estaba segura de que era mentira. Pero si ella no quería hablarle de lo que realmente sabía, no podía obligarla. Ah, ¿ese chico sólo sabía ponerlo todo patas arriba? Quizás si consiguiese hablar con Saguru le sería más sencillo saber lo que estaba ocultando... Pero mientras lo pensaba, Ran tomó su brazo y tiró de ella para sacarla de allí tras dejar la cuenta pagada, decía que quería ir a otro sitio, ¿a cuál? Sin embargo, de nuevo su distracción se había visto frustrada por Kaito en sus pensamientos, de nuevo pensando en él, como si no hubiesen cosas mejores... Eso empezaba a preocuparle.

"No te preocupes."

Una vez más, salió de su ensoñación sólo para mirar a su nueva amiga y recibir una sonrisa nostálgica que, por alguna razón, sintió que no iba dirigida a ella realmente, sino a alguna persona ajena al lugar donde se encontraban.

—...porque yo te protegeré.

Y ambas chicas se perdieron por las calles de la ciudad.


End file.
